


They Weren't Together?

by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Humour, Nalu - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx/pseuds/xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: Lucy thought she was doing a good job at hiding her feelings, but she was wrong.





	

"How does it feel to be in love, Lucy?" Mira asked while she was cleaning one of the glasses.

Lucy nearly choked on the drink that she was drinking. "W-what?"

Mira frowned slightly. "Natsu." She mentioned his name like that was the only explication needed and was a bit upset that Lucy didn't know what she was going on about. 

"Natsu?" The take over mage thought that she was in love with Natsu... How the hell did she figure that out? Lucy never told her or anyone for the matter. If anything Lucy was trying to deny it herself since she was certain that the dragon slayer would never have those type of feelings for her. Natsu has been always on about how great a friend she was to him.

Lucy shook her hands right in front of her. "You got it all wrong, me and Natsu are just friends."

Mira didn't sound too convinced though. "You sure, Lucy?"

Lucy forced a smile on her face. "Of course I'm sure."

The forced smile didn't go unnoticed by the older mage. "It's okay to have feelings for him, you know."

The way Mira said it made it feel like a weight was lifted off Lucy's shoulders. Knowing someone said it was okay for her to be feeling the way she was about her best friend. "Thank you." Lucy nearly cursed, she wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

But it was too late.

The white haired girl had that smile that Lucy knew that Mira wasn't going to let her get away from this topic any time soon. "You should tell him how you feel."

Lucy shook her head sadly. "How could I possibly do that? Hey Natsu, I like you!" It wasn't telling Natsu that scared her, but it was the thought of rejection was too much for the blonde to handle. She didn't want to ruin the friendship that they had. "He'd never like me like that."

"She llllikes you!" Lucy heard Happy roll his tongue from right behind her.

Lucy felt like her heart just stopped at that moment. Natsu was behind her and Mira haven't warned her? Unless this was a part of her plan and going by the smile on Mira's face that just shouted 'you're welcome', which Lucy didn't see how she would possibly be thanking her. The older mage probably ruined her and Natsu friendship right then and there.

Lucy slowly turned around and was caught off guard when she was tackled by the dragon slayer. "I like you too, Lucy." Natsu grinned down at her and pulled her closer to him.

The celestial mage was sure her heart was going a mile a minute... Did Natsu just say that he liked her too?

Natsu pulled back from Lucy and put her at arms length. "How could you think I didn't like you." Natsu grinned. "I thought I was obvious."

"I-" Lucy really didn't know what the say. She was trying to get her head around that whole thing. The blond caught in the corner of her eye Mira giving Happy a high-five, so it was a set up. Though Lucy couldn't bring herself to be angry at the two, a thought even crossed her mind that she might even give Happy a fish later on.

Lucy smiled and hugged Natsu back. It really did seem silly about being scared of telling Natsu how she felt. Now that she thought about it, he was pretty obvious, like he was always breaking into her house and sleeping in her bed.

"So we're a couple now, right?" Grinned the dragon slayer.

Lucy nodded and Natsu bent his head to capture her lips with his, but was interrupted.

"Wait a minute!" Gajeel yelled from his seat at the bar.

Natsu growled and looked over at the other dragon slayer. "What?"

"You are Bunny-girl weren't dating already?" Other members of the guild who also had been watching the scene since Natsu walked in, nodded in response to what Gajeel said, as most of them thought that the were together for months now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^_^


End file.
